


time travel

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time travel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, LJ post date: 3/21/11.

“If that’s Finn again, I’m going to —” Kurt starts, when they both freeze, something in the hall dropping loudly. Blaine sits back on the bed, trying to arrange the front of his cardigan enough that it looks like Kurt wasn’t just trying to ruck it up without bothering with the buttons. Last time Finn had come in at a way less appropriate moment and both Kurt and Blaine had been on edge a little ever since.

Kurt leans and tries to grab at one of the textbooks they’d shoved to the edge of the bed, but the door to his room opens right as he’s leaning half over Blaine’s knees, unable to see.

“Holy shit, no,” Blaine says, after a length pause where Kurt is trying to figure out if it would look worse to sit up and face Finn at the door or just let him leave awkwardly (again). Except Blaine is tugging him up by his shoulder and shaking his head toward the door with wide eyes, his mouth half-parted.

Kurt turns towards the door and falters for a second, turning back to look at Blaine next to him so quickly he’s pretty sure he almost pulls a muscle. Blaine is next to him, on his bed, warm against his side and he’s — also in the doorway. 

“Whoops,” the Blaine in the doorway says, and when he shrugs there is definitely something different about him, something stronger in the line of his shoulders, something softer around his eyes. “I meant to end up in this room in the first place, but I think my memory might have been a little fuzzy. I ended up halfway up the stairs, knocked over that awful vase my mom got your parents the first Christmas we were dating — which, whoa, that was probably just this year, right?”

“I — what?” Blaine says, this time from next to Kurt, because Kurt doesn’t seem to be able to form words. He turns to Kurt, pulling his gaze back away from the strange image of Blaine standing in his bedroom doorway. “Kurt,” Blaine says, his Blaine, “we agreed not to eat those cookies Santana brought to lunch today, right? We didn’t eat them. I remember throwing them out. You were talking about carb intake and Santana was talking about orgasms and it was awful. Why am I standing in your doorway?”

And that makes even less sense than anything in Kurt’s brain right now. 

“Hey,” the Blaine in the doorway says, stepping forward and ending up at the bed faster than Kurt can process. “I know this is weird, and I can totally explain, but traveling into the past really knocks the wind out of a guy, mind if I sit?”

“Traveling?” Kurt asks, unsure what pitch his voice is at but pretty sure it’s almost inhuman. “Into the — what?”

“Are you me from the future?” Blaine asks, settling a heavy hand on Kurt’s thigh, maybe so he doesn’t slide off the bed when the new Blaine joins them. “That’s not possible.”

The new Blaine pats Blaine’s hand where it’s resting over Kurt’s thigh and smiles at them both. It’s a smile Kurt is familiar with, but it sits differently. This version of his — of Blaine — is definitely older, definitely not the Blaine that Kurt has spent the past few months memorizing from head to toe. 

“It’s totally possible,” this Blaine says, smiling still. “Not strictly legal, but — get this, Wes totally works for the government now, and he owed us — you and me, Kurt, not you specifically, but, you know — a really big favor. I guess strictly speaking we shouldn’t have cashed it in for this.”

“For what, specifically,” Kurt asks, because Blaine’s hand is sort of curling painfully into his thigh and he can feel the warmth of the time-traveling Blaine’s hand around the dips in his Blaine’s fingers. 

“Oh!” Blaine says, nodding earnestly, “so you both could get a move on with the whole, having sex is awesome part of your relationship! Our first time was great, originally, but knowing that we — well, you — have decades of this ahead of you, we evaluated our past and realized we could’ve gotten everything out of the way a hell of a lot sooner.”

“You — I — what?” Blaine asks, eyes wide, and when Kurt looks over at him, he’s staring right at the older version of himself, mouth open. Kurt’s pretty sure his brain has gone past freaking out and right into what-a-great-dream territory. 

“Decades?” Kurt asks.

Future Blaine nods, smiling again. “I’m assuming decades. We just — the wedding was amazing,” he says, and then frowns. “Shit, I think that’s one of the things Kurt told me not to mention. Just pretend I didn’t say anything.”


End file.
